Unnoticed
by Dividend
Summary: This is my first fanfic! The story continues where the movie left off. This is mostly about Violet, and it shows her "wild side" that is not seen in the movie... it soon only brings her and her family to trouble, as someone finds out their secret.R
1. Fitting in

Chapter 1: Fitting in

Author's note: okay. This is my first fanfic and I don't know if you'll like it or not. If you do read it, please review, but don't flame me too harshly. That's all.

Disclaimer: Most of the major characters are not mine.

Violet Parr closed her locker door and turned, surprised to see Bryan Thomas there. "Hey there Vi," said he, before heading off to another direction. Violet smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Bryan! For months, she tried to have a decent conversation with him, but she often got too nervous that she kept turning invisible without her knowing it. Now, after she had accepted the fact the she is one of the "supers" and cannot be one of the normal kids at school, she became more comfortable with her powers and she has now learned to control them.

"Hello Violet!" said a high-pitched voice behind her. She didn't need to see who it was, "What's up Lily?" she said to her best friend, Lily Adams.

"Oh, nothing much... So, wanna go to the movies later?" asked she.

"Oh, I can't," Violet groaned, "I have to help my mom clean the house."

"Oh, too bad then, Bryan's gonna be there. I guess I'll have him all to myself."

Violet glared at her friend. Even though they were very close to each other, Lily often does things that just simply annoy Violet, especially if it's about Bryan, whom they were both crushing on for the longest time.

Tall, blond-haired and popular, Lily was often the life of the party. She's the kind of girl that makes everyone's head turn whenever she walks by, while she, Violet, looks too plain and boring…or so she thinks.

The bell rang, and the halls emptied of students. Violet found herself alone in the corridors and she ran towards her classroom. _Oh great_, she thought, _late again, if only I were Dash, I'd never have these kinda problems_. When she finally reached the doors, she looked at the small window to see what the class was doing. Then, she concentrated on making herself invisible. Slowly, her fingertips became transparent, and it spread to her arms, then to her whole body. Her clothes became transparent too, thanks to Edna, the genius behind her "superoutfit".

When she was finally completely invisible, she opened the door a crack and slipped inside. Good thing they were all concentrated on their math problems, so it will be easier for her to sneak in. She sat in her chair, still invisible, and waited for the teacher to turn to the blackboard. Then, when she thought that it was safe, she let herself be seen once again.

She looked around her, and nobody seemed to notice that she was suddenly there. The teacher turned to face the class and she was most surprised. "Violet?" said she, "I didn't see you come in."

"Oh Miss Walters, I have been here all along," answered she, thinking up of an excuse, "I just went to the bathroom for a while, so that's probably why you didn't see me," she added with a smile.

"Oh, well then, go get a paper and pencil, and solve the problems on the board," said she, although she didn't seem that convinced.

Helen Parr, Violet's mother, had just come home from a day's shopping. Carrying her grocery bags in one arm and baby Jack-Jack in the other, she still managed to open the door, thanks to her powers. She then set the bags on the table while Jack-Jack suddenly transformed into stone, and back to himself again.

Helen smiled to herself, obviously proud of her son. He's finally showing signs of being a "super", just like the rest of her family. _He's some sort of shape shifter_, she said to herself. She only hoped that he can learn how to control his powers before he starts going to preschool. She opened one grocery bag, and got a can of tuna out. Stretching her arm beyond what any normal human can do, she reached for the cupboard at the far end of the room.

_Finally_, Violet thought to herself. She quickly got out of her seat and headed for the door, glad that school was over. Then again, she wasn't really looking forward to cleaning the house with her mother. She stopped at the drinking fountain, thirsty, when she thought she heard someone step up behind her. Thinking that somebody was waiting in line to get a drink of water, she sped up. She turned around to see who it was.

She was surprised to see Bianca, a really small girl who usually never said a word during class, nor does she socialize with others. "I know about you," she whispered.

"Huh? Know about what?"

"I saw you today. I saw what you did," she said in a creepy voice, then, she turned and walked away.

Violet just stood there, confused. _What is that girl saying?_ She thought, then again, Bianca has always been labeled as "the weirdo", so she just shrugged it off and headed to her locker.

Meanwhile, Dash, her brother, was sitting in his chair, waiting for the class to be over. As the clock kept ticking, he continued to be more and more restless, so he took out a straw and a piece of paper. Like his sister, Dash has powers too, his being super speed. He can move so quickly that normal people often don't see him. In a flash, he aimed at the teacher and a spitball hit him at the back of the head. No body else seemed to notice, until the teacher started yelling.

"Who did this to me?!" he roared. Everyone else was tense, nervous, while Dash tried hard not to burst out laughing. As the teacher came closer, Dash quickly hid the straw. "Dash!" he roared again, "I knew it was you! Principal's office! Now!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Dash protested, The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. "Gotta go!" Dash said, and in a split second, he was out the door. Too bad the teacher wasn't quick enough to catch him.

Violet was on the way home, when Lily caught up with her. "Hey Vi, are you sure that you can't come later?" asked she.

"Yes. I'm sure… and you just had to rub it in, didn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know…too bad, I'll be alone with Bryan then," she replied.

"Keep away from him Lily, he's mine!" Answered Violet, and continued to walk home. "Oh I know," said Lily, "Let's make a bet!"

Violet raised an eyebrow, "And, what kind of bet?"

"Oh, um, let's see…Bryan has football practice tomorrow afternoon, and if you can sneak in the boys' lockers and get his underwear…I swear I'll keep my paws off of him."

Violet couldn't help but laugh at her friend, for she couldn't imagine herself stealing someone's underwear. Still, with her powers, this would be easy..not to mention fun! "Okay Lily," she said, "You're on!"

A/N: That's all for now everyone! Please, please, please….review! You just have to let me know what you think!


	2. The Dare

Chapter 2: The Dare

Violet opened the door to their house. "I'm home!" she shouted. Her mother came out of the kitchen. "Hello Vi," said she, "Go change your clothes, and we'll start cleaning once Dash gets here."

Violet rolled her eyes. _Great_, she thought, _I just came from school and what do I get when I come home? Chores! Ugh._ The door suddenly burst open and a gust of wind went by her. Even though she didn't see who it was, she knew it was Dash. _Creep_. She thought.

Once in her room, Violet turned her computer on to check her mail. You have 3 new messages, it blinked. Violet then proceeded to open her e-mails. One was from a friend, sending her a chain letter that told her to send it to 57 people in less that 20 minutes, or else a ghost of a dead girl will appear near her bed and strangle her. Violet rolled her eyes for she didn't believe in such crap. The other e-mail was from Lily, and it was the same chain message, she quickly deleted it.

She was surprised with the last letter, for it was from Bianca, she then opened it, with the feeling that she already knew what it was about.

Violet,

I saw what you did in class today. I know about you and what you're trying to hide. Meet me at the mall parking lot tomorrow after school, if you don't want your secret revealed. Don't do anything funny…or else…

Bianca

Violet frowned to herself. _What does this mean_? She thought. _Does she know my secret? Does she know I'm a super?_ She put her head in her hands. If anybody at school knew that she had powers, they'll all stay away from her, they'll be scared of her. _They'll all think I'm a freak. _She said to herself. But what she was most concerned about was the last sentence in the e-mail. _Don't do anything funny…or else…_

"Violet!" she heard her mom call. "Come down here now, let's start cleaning!"

Violet then forced herself to forget about the letter. She forced herself to think that what Bianca was saying isn't true. She quickly changed her clothes and went downstairs.

"Finally Vi, you're here," said her mom, "We can start cleaning now."

"Yeah Vi," her brother added, "Finally…"

Violet stuck her tongue out at him, and he stuck his tongue out back "Hey, you two, cut it out," said her mother, "Violet, you clean the Kitchen , and Dash, since you're the fastest, I'm sure you can clean the bathroom in no time. "

Dash made a face at the thought of cleaning the bathroom, and Violet stuck her tongue out again when her mother added, "Go on, we should all be finished before your father gets home from work. I'll go clean your rooms now."

Violet and her brother looked at each other, _Uh oh_, they thought. They knew that they both had things hidden in their bedrooms that they don't want their mother to see; unfortunately, there was just absolutely no way to get it all out of their rooms now, especially with their mother watching. Helen went up the stairs, and Violet and Dash quietly followed, not knowing what else to do. "I think I'll start with Dash's room first," she said out loud.

The color drained from her brother's face, as he desperately tried to think of something to distract his mother. Violet, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile, for she knew that this will buy her more time to find a different hiding place for her secret diary and photo collection of cute guys at school. Dash, on the other hand, will not give up, so he ran in front his mother and blocked her way to the door.

"Hey mom, wait," he said, "Why don't you clean Violet's room first? It's much neater than mine, so it's easier to clean. Right? Right?

"Oh no!" Violet interrupted, "Not my room, definitely not my room! You know what mom, why don't you just go clean Dash's room and I can clean mine, go on now."

"Wait mom!", said Dash, not giving up, "Look! Her room's much easier to clean, you can even look under the bed and—"

"No! Not there! Stop!" Violet was clearly panicking now, for she kept her diary and photos under her bed. When she saw her brother quickly move to see what she was hiding in there, she generated a force field and held her brother in mid-air.

"Both of you! Stop it!" said her mother, "Violet, release Dash now! I don't know what you two are up to but I—"

"You know what mom, I think I'd like to talk with my little brother now, so if you'll excuse us, we'll see you later!" and Violet quickly locked the door.

"Dash," Violet whispered, "Mom can't see what's in our rooms! Go distract her, so I can get my stuff out !"

"Huh? No fair!" said Dash, "What about my stuff?" Just then, they heard their mom knocking at the door.

"I'll help you with your stuff later, we have to do this quickly…go!" Said Violet, and Dash bolted out the door.

"Hey mom, can you help me with the bathroom…I just don't know what to do with the toilet!"

Violet let out a sigh as she leaned on the door, she was safe—for now. She then concentrated on making herself invisible, but stopped when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her special clothes made by Edna. _Great_, she thought, _what am I gonna do now?_

Thinking fast, she grabbed a pillowcase and stuffed all the things that she doesn't want her mother to see there. Without any hesitation, she flung the pillowcase out the window. _It's better for everyone else to see my diary than my own mom!_ She said to herself, but she had to think of something to distract her mom so Dash can hide _his_ stuff.

She opened the door and went outside her room, but before she can open her moth, her mom cut her off. "What are you two doing? Now go and do your chores so we can finish before dinner!" She proceeded to go to Dash's room but he will do anything to prevent her from seeing whatever he's hiding.

"Mom! Wait! Look! I can clean my own room, just wait!" said Dash, and he locked the door. Using his super speed, he managed to stuff everything in his closet. "See mom," he said, as he opened the door, "I told you I'll be able to clean it quickly." While Violet was trying not to laugh for she saw that his closet was about to burst from all the things he stuffed inside.

"Wow Dash," said his mom, "I'm so proud of you! I didn't know you can do it all by your—"

Just then, all his stuff came tumbling out of the closet. Including his sweets that he was trying to hide from his parents.

"DASH!" roared his mom, "YOU SAID YOU'D CLEAN YOUR ROOM, SO WHY'D YOU STUFF ALL YOUR THINGS IN THE CLOSET? AND WHAT IS THIS?!" She yelled, as she picked up a handful of candy that fell on the floor. "CANDY? CANDY?! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO EAT CANDY! IF YOUR FATHER KNEW THIS I'LL—"

Violet did not hear what her mother was saying for she just locked herself up in her room while Helen was talking (or screaming) to Dash. She looked out her window, trying to find where her stuff had landed for she needed to get it back somehow. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw who was trying to get it—Bryan Thomas. "Stop!" she shouted, "Wait! Bryan, stop!" she screamed louder, but he still couldn't hear her.

She rushed downstairs, trying to run fast enough to stop Bryan from seeing her secrets that were mostly about…him. Violet ran past her mom on the stairs. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" asked she.

"Ummm…" she started, "Nowhere mom! I just hafta go somewhere!"

"Violet you get back here now!" called he rmother, "Finish your chores!"

But Violet was already out the door, running out the lawn to Bryan. Bryan was about to open her diary when she snatched it out of his hands, together with the pillowcase.

"Woah…aren't you like, Violet?" said he

Violet couldn't talk, it was as if she swallowed her tongue, and all that came out was…"Ughughhgg…"

"Oookay…" said he, "Whatever…catch you later!"

At school the next day, Lily caught up with Violet near the Library. "So," said she, "Are you ready?"

"Umm…" she replied, nervous, "I'm not sure…maybe we should just forget the whole thing."

"What?" Lily exclaimed, "Okay then, I'll have Bryan all to myself!"

"No way!" said Violet,"Fine, I'll do it, but—"

"Hey look!" interrupted Lily, "Cute guy alert!"

Violet turned around to see who it was: Tony Rydenger, Violet's ex-boyfriend. She had tried to hide their relationship at school and her friends. "Eww…" she said.

"Eww? Waddya mean eww? Tony is a total hottie!"

"Oh please Lily, he is _so_ last century!"

"Huh? Weren't you crushing on him just before?"

"That was before Lily…before I found out he's a total dork!"

"Yeah, whatever! He's still cute though.

Violet rolled her eyes, and Lily then dragged her near the boys' lockers. "Go on Vi!" said Lily, "If you manage to get Bryan's underwear, I swear he's all yours!"

Violet took a deep breath. She didn't know why she agreed to this dare, she wasn't really the type to do silly stunts like that. But, she thought that with her powers, it would be easy. "I'll wait for you at the Library!" said Lily. And Violet took another deep breath as she turned the knob to the lockers.


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble

Author's note: Sorry if the last chapter was full of errors! I'll try to fix it though…Please review whatever you think…whether good or bad… thanks!

Violet opened the door to the boys' locker room, she hesitated a little but Lily gave her a shove and she stumbled inside. She hit the floor hard, and gasped, not because of the impact, but because there was someone in there near her.

She quickly became invisible (including her clothes), and saw that it was the janitor who came in to clean. She waited until he was gone and started looking for Bryan's gym locker. Since she didn't know which was his, she decided to check each, good thing that everyone is outside, so no one noticed her.

At last, she came across a locker that seemed like Bryan's, checking some of his stuff, she saw that it was indeed his. She then proceeded to search for his underwear. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _She thought. Even though she wasn't sure of what she was doing, she still continued until she found a pair of his boxers. She couldn't help but smile, as she held it in front of her, but just then, she heard footsteps coming toward her and she broke away from her thoughts.

She gasped when she saw that it was Tony. She couldn't move a muscle, for she was scared that he'll know that someone's there. She crawled slowly towards the door, and her eyes grew wide when she saw that Tony was undressing. Not daring to breathe, Tony proceeded to take off his shirt and pants, thinking that he was alone. Then, without hesitation, he took off his briefs, Violet couldn't control herself for she wanted to scream out loud, but can't. So she just stayed motionless as Tony stood there, naked..and Violet saw his—.

"AAAAIIIYYYYEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Tony whirled around, confused, and he put a towel on to cover himself. "Who's there?" he said, "Is anyone in here?"

Violet clamped a hand over her mouth, and she wanted to punch herself for being so stupid. She quickly stood up and ran towards the exit, not caring if Tony saw Bryan's underwear floating in mid-air.

Violet was almost at the door when she bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Bryan said. Violet fell to the floor, and she accidentally let go of Bryan's underwear. "Hey," he said, as he picked it up, "What are my boxers doing here?"

Without thinking, Violet pushed Bryan to the floor and seized his underwear from him. Before he could figure out what happened, she opened the door and bolted out.

………………….

"What?" exclaimed Lily, "I never thought you'd be able to do it! How did you—"

"Shh!" said Violet, "Not so loud!" and she looked around the hall, to see if anyone had heard. They were the one of the first few people to be at school early that morning, and they were talking to each other near Violet's locker.

"Wait, how do I know that this is really Bryan's?"

"Look inside…" said Violet, and Lily peered at what was written on the inner part of the undergarment: the initials B.T.

"Oh my God! It really is his!" shouted Lily as Violet snatched the pair of boxers from Lily before she could hug it close to her.

"You are so gross," said she, "Anyway, I'm gonna have to give to this back you know…"

"What?" said Lily, "Are you nuts? Oh well, whatever. It's actually up to you. Anyway, tell me every detail on how you got it! Was it hard? You just gotta tell me!"

So Violet told her every detail of her "adventure" from the day before, but she left off the part about her being invisible the whole time. Violet kept on talking that she didn't realize how many minutes have passed and how many people were already at school. There were even a few people who rode their skateboards at the hall, as Principal Towd was a little late for school that day. Lily's eyes were wide as Violet shared to her what had happened and it grew even wider when Violet told her, "So, there I was, hiding near the lockers, when Tony undressed right in front of me and I saw his—"

CRASH!

A skateboarder had fallen near the trophy case, good thing it didn't break, or else Principal Towd might get angry. Violet looked at the group of boys, and was surprised to see Bryan there. He didn't seem to have told anybody else what happened the day before. Perhaps he and Tony decided to keep it to themselves, because nobody else might believe them, anyway.

"Wait," Lily interrupted, "You're telling me that you had seen Tony…and you didn't tell it to me first thing in the morning?! So…What happened? What did you do after you'd seen his—"

RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

Violet blushed after Lily had said this. Good thing the bell rang, signaling first period. _Saved by the bell!_ Violet thought. And she made up some excuse to Lily about how she needed to go to her classes; then again, it wasn't really an excuse.

So Violet made her way to math class, lost in her thoughts. She didn't see that something was about to hit her until—

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bryan shouted.

Too late though, as he collided with Violet while riding his skateboard. Violet let out an "Oof!" as she hit the floor hard.

"Violet? Is that you?" asked Bryan, "Hey, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't stop in time. " He grinned, "Are you okay? Lemme help you up."

"Umm…I'm okay," Violet stammered.

She and Bryan both bent to pick her stuff up, and their heads bumped to each other. Bryan let out a small "Ow," and Violet caught herself staring at his wonderful brown eyes, mesmerized.

"Yo, Violet? Are you sure you're okay?" and Bryan reached for her books that spilled out from her bag. Violet's eyes grew wide in shock as she saw that his underwear was peeking out from her stuff. She had to think fast before he knows that it was she who stole his underwear!

A/N: Did you think it was too short? I just had to add some cliffhanger right there, to keep you hooked on! Haha…anyway, on the next chapter, I promise that there'll be some family "adventures" as they will kick supervillain butt! And thanks to those who have reviewed:

MOOgoestheCHICKEN

R.K.R. (signed anonymously, unfortunately)

K9 the First

Soccergurl1990

And many more…

Please lemme know what you think, and if you think that I should continue with this story…or change it…

Thanks!


	4. More Evil Scum

Author's note: Once again, a big, big 'thank you' to those you have reviewed! There was no school today so I just worked on my fic…you really inspired me to write more! Bwahaha…

Chapter 4: Return of the Evil Scum

Violet's eyes grew wide in shock when she saw that Bryan's boxers were peeking out of her bag! She tried to snatch it out of his grasp, but he was just too quick. "I've got your bag Vi," said he, "Lemme just zip it up for—"

"Noo!!!" shouted Violet, and she tackled Bryan to the floor, making him drop her stuff. She thought that he wasn't gonna see his underwear, but her move only made all her stuff spill out of her bag and onto the floor.

"Yo, Violet, what'd you do that for?" and Bryan turned his head to the pile of stuff beside him, "Look, all your stuff— Ouch! What's wrong with you?!"

Violet slapped him hard on the face when she saw that he was about to look at her things that were scattered beside him. She got up, grabbed all her belongings and stuffed them all in her bag. Shouting an apology, she ran away from Bryan without even looking back, leaving him confused in the middle of the corridor.

…………………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…………..,,,,,,,,,………..

Violet hit her head on her locker. "How could I be so stupid?!" she said to Lily. It was after school, and Violet tried to avoid Bryan all day. It didn't help much that they had science class together, and every few seconds, he turned around to look at her, and she just pretended to be reading her book or taking down notes—anything to avoid Bryan. Each time he glanced towards her, she just wanted to turn invisible right on the spot, but she can't, or else all her classmates will know her secret. He and Violet have the same lunch period too, and Bryan tried to sit down next to her, but she stood up and made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

"Wait…" said Lily, "Are you telling me that you actually slapped him?!"

"Yes," Violet groaned, as she hit her head once again, "I can't believe I did that! But I panicked and I didn't know what to do! I mean, what else could I do, what if—stop it Lily!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Sorry Vi," she said, between giggles, "I just couldn't imagine…Haha!"

"Not funny…"

"Oh no!" said Lily, suddenly turning serious, "Bryan's coming!! You better hide Vi, what'll we—Vi?" she turned around looking for her friend, "Vi, where are you?"

"Hey Lily," said Bryan, when he got near them, "Have you seen Violet? I've been wanting to talk to her all day!"

"Uh, no. No Bryan, I haven't."

"Oh, that sucks," said he, "Well, if you see her, tell her that I'm really sorry for smashing into her this morning. Oh, and tell her that I really wanna talk to her soon."

"Oh sure Bri," replied Lily, "I'll tell Violet…if I see her"

"Umm, Lily, are those Violet's clothes?" said Bryan, and he pointed to a heap of Violet's clothes beside Lily, only it was arranged as if someone's sitting down, still wearing it.

"Uh, Yes Bryan! It's…umm… and art project!" she said, thinking quickly.

"Oh, cool," answered Bryan, "Anyway, I gotta go now. Bye Lily."

When Bryan was gone, Lily looked for Violet. "Violet? Violet, where are you?" she said, searching the hall, "Violet where are—Aahhh!"

"How'd you do that?!" screamed Lily.

"Huh? Do what?" answered Violet.

"You suddenly appeared out of nowhere!"

"Oh," replied Violet, "I was here all along, hiding, as you told me to."

"Okay…weird." Said Lily, "Anyway, did you hear what Bryan said?!"

"Yep…" said Violet, "Oh, wait Lily, my phone's ringing."

She got out her cellphone from her pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"Violet!" it was her mother, calling from their house, "You have to get home quick! And go get Dash too, we have a problem!"

By "problem", it means that there's trouble out there, somewhere in the city. And they, as superheroes, have to try and stop it.

"I'll be on my way mom," she replied.

"Hey Lily, I gotta go! My mom said I hafta get home now." And Violet sprinted out to the door. She was almost out when she crashed with Bianca, who, for some matter, was holding a camera.

"I now have proof," Bianca whispered, "I saw what you did, and I have proof," and with that, Bianca walked away.

……………………………,,,,,,,,,,,,,……..

"Mom, why? What's wrong?" asked Violet as she and Dash walked in.

"Go change to your super-clothes," said Helen, "We've got a villain on the loose."

Violet quickly got to her room and changed to her superhero costume. She met up with the rest of her family and they all clambered to the car. "Uh, mom," said Violet, "Where's Jack-jack?"

"The Thomases will take care of him for a while." answered her mom.

"The Thomases?"

"Yes, they just moved in next door a couple of days ago. They used to live just a couple of blocks from here."

"Dad!" said Dash, "Who're we after now?"

"A villain called Bomb Voyage," their Dad answered. Violet looked at her Dad, with his blond hair and nice eyes, he looked just like Dash. _I wonder how much weight he's lost so far._ She grinned to herself.

"Bomb Voyage is holding a group a group of kids captive near 13th Avenue. If we don't get there fast, he might use his bombs to blow the kids, including half the city, up." said her Dad.

When they finally reached the place. Violet saw a school bus full of 9-year olds, with some sort of explosive tied to the bus doors, and the so-called Bomb Voyage was standing at the roof of the bus, laughing wickedly.

"Okay, listen up you guys," said her mom, and they all moved closer to hear what she was saying, "Dash, Violet, you guys use your powers to free all the kids inside, while your Dad distracts Bomb Voyage. I'll go detonate the bomb." She looked at her husband, "I'm leaving Bomb Voyage to you Bob, be careful." And she planted a kiss on his cheek.

They all climbed out the car and set to work. "Let's go Dash!" Said Violet, and in a flash, Dash was at the bus. Violet made herself become invisible and followed Dash.

"Um, Dash," said Violet when she caught up with her brother, "How can we save all these kids? There's no other way in." She looked at the doors, if they try to open it, it'll surely explode.

"Violet, I have an idea," said Dash, and he got a rock and shattered the glass window. "Now we can climb in."

"Good thinking," Violet smiled at her brother. Violet got in through the window, a piece of broken glass scratching her supersuit. The kids inside were surprised to see her suddenly appear beside them.

"Don't worry guys," she said to them, "I'm one of the good guys, we'll help you get out." And she nodded at Dash as he quickly got the kids out to safety.

"VIOLET! DASH! DO IT QUICKLY! THE BOMB'S ABOUT TO GO OFF!!!" shouted her mom.

Dash gasped as he carried the kids to safety two at a time. "Violet! Go save the other kids! It's gonna blow in 5 seconds!"

Violet's eyes grew wide as she looked at the last group of kids she went to them and threw her forcefield around them.

KKKKAAAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

There was a loud explosion as the bomb went off. The kids who remained inside the bus cried, but they were safe inside Violet's forcefield. "Good work Vi!" cried Dash as the other kids cheered. Violet and Dash made their way to their parents.

"it's still not over!" cried Bomb Voyage. And just then, two more bombs on buildings on either side of the street went off. Big chunks of stone fell from both buildings, one was about to fall on Dash and the other, right at her Dad. Violet quickly went to her dad to save him, for even with his super strength, he cannot stop the big chunk of stone that was about to fall on him.

"Dash! Run!" cried Violet, but Dash tripped on the sidewalk and fell. "I'm stuck!" he cried, and Violet stopped in her tracks as she saw that her brother's foot was stuck at a crack on the sidewalk. She now has to choose between his father and brother. Who should she save?

Violet quickly went to the person she was nearest to, and threw her force field around him. Looking at the person that she left alone, she screamed as she saw the big rock fall on him.

Author's note: The fifth chapter coming up soon! Review please…and who do you think was the one Violet saved? Also, I would appreciate comments and suggestions. I'll make another fic as soon as this one's finished, but this one's only for fun okay! So sorry if it's not too great or anythin'…hehehe

P.S.

Thanks again to:

R.K.R. (who is still anonymous, hehe)

Soccergurl1990

MOOgoestheCHICKEN

They all have reviewed more than once


	5. The Super Girl

Author's note: There was a big, big, storm…and that means: No school again today! Woohoo! I get to write more!! So, here's chapter 5…

This is just from Bryan's point of view…

Chapter 5: The super girl

Bryan Thomas was riding his skateboard at the school halls, since the Principal wasn't there, he was safe. The bell rang and he rode his board fast towards his locker, he didn't see that a girl was walking just in front of him.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted. But it was too late, the next thing he remembered was he was on the floor, and there were books and papers scattered around him. He looked at the girl he collided with. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay." The girl answered. Bryan looked up, _That voice_, he thought. _It sounds familiar._ He was surprised to see that it was Violet Parr he had almost run over. He smiled to himself, he had wanted to talk to her for the longest time but didn't have the chance. He volunteered to help her get her stuff. They both bent over at the same time, and their heads bumped together.

"Ow," Bryan said to himself. He looked up, and he and Violet stared at each other for a while. Bryan gazed into Violet's eyes, he leaned forward, unintentionally, but Violet looked away.

Suddenly, Violet's mouth dropped open, "Are you okay?" he asked her, as he reached for her backpack. Bryan stuffed some books inside, and was surprised to see some familiar piece of cloth between one of the books. "Here Vi, lemme just zip it up for you." But before he could finiosh the sentence, Violet shouted, "No!", and Bryan stared at her. _Why is she acting so weird?_ He thought to himself.

Without warning, Violet dived towards Bryan, making him drop the bag. All her other things spilled out to the floor. "Why Violet what's wrong?" he tried to say. On his hand, he still held her backpack, and on the other, he managed to catch a few books, and some piece of cloth. He tried to see what he was holding, but Violet suddenly slapped him. "What's wrong with you?!" he shouted at her. Bryan was angry at her at first, but the anger was instantly gone when he saw her face. She looked so delicate, and he felt as if he wanted to touch her, only that she would melt away if he did. Violet grabbed her stuff from him and ran away.

Bryan got up, dazed, and he saw Tony near him. "What was that all about?" he asked Bryan.

"Gee, I dunno, you think she got mad at me or somethin'?" Bryan replied.

"Dude, I think she totally likes you."

"You think so?" asked Bryan

"Yeah dude! You should ask her out or somethin'." Said Tony.

Bryan smiled. Maybe he will ask her out…someday.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Bryan was about to go home that afternoon, but he decided to look for Violet first, and talk to her. He was still confused about what happened that day.

He went to Violet's locker, and saw her there, talking to her friend, Lily. "Violet! Yo, Violet!" he shouted, but she couldn't hear him. He ran to her, but a sea of students blocked his way. When he looked again, Violet was nowhere to be found.

"Hey there Lily," he said, as he reached Violet's locker, "Have you seen Violet? I've been trying to look for her all day!"

"Umm…No Bryan, I haven't…" she replied.

"Well, if you see her, tell her that…" Bryan stopped, and tried to think of what he'll say next. _I should probably tell her that I want to ask Violet out. _He thought to himself. While Lily was thinking of something else. _Tell Violet that you love her! _She wanted to say to Bryan.

"Tell her that I really wanna talk to her soon…" Bryan blurted out, "Oh, and tell her I'm really sorry for smashing into her this morning."

"Sure Bri," Lily smiled, "I'll tell her."

Bryan was about to leave when she saw Violet—no! Violet's clothes, he thought that it was Violet for a second. _I must be hallucinating_, he said to himself. He shook his head and walked away. When he was almost near the door, he saw a small girl dressed in black, holding a camera. _Was she taking pictures of me, while talking to Lily?_ He thought, _or is she taking pictures of Violet's locker?_

…………………………………………………………………………

"Mom, I'm home!" shouted Bryan as he opened the door to their house. He and his family just moved to that new neighborhood just 3 days ago. Hid dad said that it's because the house was nearer to his office.

Bryan was surprised to see a little baby crawling at the floor. "Mom!" he called, "There's some little kid here!"

"Oh yeah," answered his mother, "His name's Jack-Jack, he's the neighbor's little boy. We're taking care of him for a while"

Bryan shrugged, he didn't like babies that much, but his mom had always been insisting on being friendlier to their new neighbors. He gasped when he saw the baby suddenly burst into flames, but he suddenly turned back into himself before Bryan could react.

Bryan shook his head, _I'm starting to see things! _ He thought.

"Mom," he said, "I'm just gonna go out for a while, ya now, go buy some stuff."

……………..

Bryan was about to go home but when he reached 13th Ave. He saw a group of people, looking at something. "What's this about?" he asked, curious. "Some wacko kidnapped a group of children!" a man replied, "A family of superheroes are now trying to save them.

Bryan saw a black-haired girl with a blonde kid with her. Staring at the girl, Bryan thought that she looked familiar. He was instantly smitten with her good looks. Especially now that she's wearing tights.

The girl and the kid managed to free all the hostages before a bomb exploded, the bus full of kids blew up, but good thing that the girl had some sort of shield to protect them. But when they were running to help the older man (who looked like their father), another man laughed and said, "This is still not over!" and two bombs exploded at both sides of the street. Chunks of rocks fell from the large buildings that surrounded them, and the people quickly got out of the way. The black-haired girl ran to save her father, and the kid quickly tried to run, but tripped and shouted, "Help me! I'm stuck!"

The girl froze dead in her tracks, for both her father and brother were in danger of being smashed with giant rocks. She quickly made up her mind…

Bryan gasped when she saved one family member, and let the rock fall on the other…

Author's note: There you go guys!!! Chapter 5…tell me what you think…oh, and you have to wait for the next chapter to see who was the one the was smashed with rocks…I'm starting a new fic soon…after I finish this, I hope you guys like it!!!

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIWED!!!**

**You could email me at: **


	6. From Violet

Chapter 6: From Violet

Hello. My name's Violet Parr. Where's Dividend? Well, he's taking a nap right now, and I'm currently invisible, typing away at his computer. Let me continue the story for him…and let him snooze away…so, on with the story!

I was helping Dash get the kids out of the school bus. "VIOLET! DASH! DO IT QUICKLY! THE BOMB'S ABOUT TO GO OFF!!!" I heard my mom say. My heart pounded as I looked at the poor children. We had to save them quickly, we can't let them die.

As my brother used his superspeed to get the children to safety quicker, I tried to calm the kids down a bit. Dash suddenly shouted to me that the bomb's gonna blow in a few seconds, so I didn't think twice and ran towards the 9-year olds, throwing my force field around them.

KKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

I felt the ground shake as we were thrown in the air, it seemed like everything exploded and the world went ablaze. Some of the kids cried, while some covered their ears due to the noise. I tried to focus my eyes on them, to see if they were safe, but all I saw was red, my eyes watered and I was forced to close them. The air was hot and sticky, even inside my forcefield. I couldn't take it anymore, my skin burned and I wanted to shout out.

At last, it was all over. We landed a heap on the ground, still inside my field and some bus parts landed beside me. I waited for the air to clear, and when I saw that it was safe, I let my forcefield go down. Dash came running towards us, "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

I nodded at him and we let the kids run back to their waiting parents. I smiled and said, "Let's go help Mom and Dad."

We were running in the middle of the street toward dad when I heard some manic laughter behind me. I turned and saw the so-called "Bomb Voyage", the weirdo who's so obsessed with explosives. "He's one sad clown…" I said to myself.

"It's still not over!" he shouted. And I gasped when I heard two more explosions from the two buildings on both our sides. It literally rained rocks and rubble was all over us. I saw a big rock was about to fall on Dad, and I ran to him to help.

When I looked back, Dash wasn't moving, probably too stunned to budge. "Dash!" I shouted at him, "Run!"

He then suddenly came to his senses and sprinted to a safe spot, but his foot was caught in a crack on the sidewalk. "Help me! I'm stuck!" he said, as he tried to get his foot loose.

I stopped dead in my tracks, as time itself seemed to slow down. I had to quickly make a decision, I had to choose whom to save, my Dad, or my Brother.

Since my dad was closer to me, I quickly ran to him and threw my forcefield around him. I closed my eyes as the big chunk of rock fell on us, and my forcefield can barely stand it. I nearly fainted from the effort of keeping it up, good thing that me and Dad were safe. Still I looked over my shoulder to see how Dash was…

I gasped as the big rock fell on him…crushing my poor brother to death…

……………………………………………………………………….

I opened my eyes, and was surprised to be in my dad's arms. I quickly stood up and looked where Dash was standing. "Dash!" I screamed, and me and Dad ran to him. "Dash where are you?" I cried, "Dash! Answer me!"

My Dad used his superstrength to lift the big rock. Underneath was Dash's boot, still wedged into the crack in the sidewalk. Still, there was no Dash. I looked at Dad, it seemed like he couldn't speak. His eyes avoided mine.

I then felt a gust of wind behind me. I turned. "Dash?" I called, still hoping that he still made it….I smiled at what I saw.

"Dash!" I cried, 'You're alive!" I quickly made it to my brother and hugged him tightly. "How'd you do it Dash? I thought….I thought…."

"I'm a super, ain't I?" he grinned,"I took off my boot, and used my powers to run away quickly."

I hugged him again, and kissed him on the forehead. I couldn't help it, even though he can be such a big pest at times, he's still my brother.

"Gross!" he shouted. I laughed at him and messed his hair up.

We walked toward the other side of the road, but it was not over, Bomb Voyage was simply not giving up. "Dad! Look!" shouted Dash as he pointed upwards. There was Bomb Voyage, with a big gun pointing at us. Me and dash looked at each other, we have no choice but save ourselves. In a flash, Dash was gone leaving me and Dad alone. So I turned invisible and hid away from the gun. Still, Bomb Voyage smiled wickedly, "I've got you know Mr. Incredible."

Oh no! Dividend is now waking up! I have to finish my story later ok? If he asks, you have not seen me anywhere! Oh, and one last thing: please review! And by the way, Dividend was muttering in his sleep, he was saying something about you putting him on your favorites list. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll have to see you soooooooooooooooooooabh rthbhrnsfhgtrwrfdbd th ahgaf


	7. The Kiss

Author's note: Hello again guys! Sorry, I have a really bad case of writer's block, but since there was no school, I forced myself to write. This is all that I came up with…

Chapter 7: The kiss…

Violet Parr quickly turned invisible, hiding from Bomb Voyage and his gun. She tried to generate a forcefield around her father, but due to exhaustion, she found out she couldn't. She looked at her Dad, helplessly, as Bomb Voyage squeezed the trigger.

A loud bang erupted from the gun, and Violet squeezed her eyes shut when it did. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see her dad lying on the ground, possibly, dead. But he wasn't.

Her mother, using her amazing stretching abilities, stopped Bomb Voyage just in time. Unfortunately, he then climbed on a motorcycle and escaped. They were all too exhausted to try and catch him.

As the family walked across the street, they were surprised to see the people cheering for them. Cameramen, photographers, news reporters and other media people flocked toward them. Violet, not used to interviews, slowly backed away. "I'll go home now." She whispered to her mom. And she made her way through the crowd. She was surprised to see a familiar face there.

Bryan smiled at her when she walked by him. "Hey!" he shouted, "Hey supergirl! Wait up!"

Violet stopped and turned, "Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, "You um, look familiar…"

Violet shook her head, "We haven't met."

"Oh, my name's Bryan Thomas," he stuck out his hand. Violet didn't take it.

"Oh, I'm…uh…my name's…uh…" she couldn't think of what to say…

"Lemme guess, it's one of those things that superheroes can't tell, to hide their secret identity?" he grinned.

Violet blushed, "Um, yeah…sort of…I'm Mr. Incredible's daughter."

"I see," I'll call you 'Invisible Girl' then. 'That ok?"

Violet nodded, Bryan then touched her shoulder lightly, "You've got a cut," and he took out a handkerchief from his pocket, "Here, use this. It'll stop the bleeding."

Violet hesitantly took the hanky from his hand, slowly put it on her wound, and looked away shyly.

"You know what," said Bryan, "You really look familiar…you look like this girl from my school…ah. Nevermind."

Violet looked up and stared at his wonderful brown eyes. She could just stare at him forever. "Who?" she whispered.

Bryan met her gaze and whispered, "Violet, Violet Parr…she's really nice, and pretty. I've been wanting to talk to her for ages but…"

"But?"

"Oh, I dunno. Why am I telling all these things to you?"

Violet blushed…Bryan looked away and said, "You know what, the first time I saw Violet I—Huh? Supergirl? Where are you?" Bryan looked for Violet in the crowds of people but she was nowhere to be found. He then saw his handkerchief—stained with blood and picked it up. He unknowingly held it near him, searching for the supergirl.

Violet unintentionally turned invisible at Bryan's words. Now unseen, she watched as Bryan picked his handkerchief up…

……………………………

Violet lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Bryan and what happened that day. _He's so sweet_. She thought, and she hugged her pillow close to her.

Just then, she heard the door open, "Violet? Are you home honey?" she heard her mom call, "Can you go pick up Jack-jack from next door's?"

"Yes mom," she answered, "I'll be down in a minute."

She got out of her bed and headed downstairs, grabbing a Band-Aid, she put it over her wound and went outside. When she reached their neighbor's house, she slowly made across the lawn, and knocked as she reached the door.

"Hello," she greeted, not looking up, "I'm Violet Parr, and I was just—Bryan? What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, hi Vi," said Bryan, "I didn't know you're gonna be our neighbor,"

Violet blushed, _I cannot turn invisible right know!_ "I just came to pick up Jack-jack,"

"Oh, he's your brother, Right? Come in, I'll just get him."

Violet entered the house and sat on the couch. Their living room was still bare, just a couch, a table and a TV set. They didn't seem to have unpacked yet, since they got here.

"Here he is Vi," said Bryan, as he returned to the living room, "You know what, there's something very weird about your brother,"

Violet stared at him, _Oh no,_ she thought, _please don't tell me you know he's got powers!_

"Sometimes, I'll see him and I think he'll burst into flames or something!" said Bryan, grinning, "But I dunno, maybe it's just my imagination."

Violet didn't say a word, she just took Jack-jack from Bryan's arms.

"What happened to that?" said Bryan, touching her wound, _Didn't the supergirl have a scratch too?_

Violet thought up of an excuse, "Oh, I got this from…" her eyes looked away from Bryan, "I got this from a bike accident!"

"Do you go biking often?"

"Yes!" she said, perhaps too loudly. Violet blushed as she looked away.

Silence passed them for another couple of minutes, it Bryan who spoke again and said, "You know what, I've been really wanting to talk to you,"

Violet looked at his face, and he leaned closer a little. "But every time we meet, I don't get the chance…"

Violet gathered up some courage and said, "What is it? You can say it now,"

"Violet," whispered Bryan, "I really, really like you…" and he leaned forward, caressing Violet's face, he leaned even closer, and touched his lips with hers. The two kissed…let's just hope that Violet doesn't turn invisible again!

Author's note: Sorry guys! That's all I can think of…it's mostly about Violet and Bryan, and I just gotta put loads of dialogue…also… wait for the next few chapters as Bianca reveals her 'proof' that Violet's got superpowers! I promise the next chap's gonna be so much better! Haha


	8. Food Fight!

Author's note: I'm trying to finish this fic quickly so that I can start on my other one! But please please please…give me more reviews!!! That's all, thank you. Also, sorry for the errors, but I'm really trying to get this fic done quickly…besides, I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my schoolwork if I won't be able to finish this soon!!! Oh, and before you proceed, please review my previous chapter(s). Thank you.

Chapter 8: Food Fight!

Violet's eyes grew wide when she felt herself become invisible, good thing Bryan's eyes were closed. _No!_ she thought, _not this time! _She reappeared, then broke away from the kiss and looked away, embarrassed. "I gotta go," she said, standing up. She took Jack-jack and left without another word.

………………..

When she reached their house, she ran up to her bedroom and phoned Lily. "Oh my gosh Lily! You won't believe what happened!!!"

They talked for a while and Violet told her about the kiss. "Eww! Bryan kissed you?!" it was Dash, of course, standing at her doorway. "You brat! Violet exclaimed, throwing a pillow at him, "Get out of here!"

Dash then ran downstairs screaming, "Bryan and Violet sitting on a tree—"

"Hey Lily, are you still there?" said Violet, "I gotta go, I'll just meet you at school tomorrow!"

She then raced after­­­ ­her brother downstairs, but of course, he was much faster. "Get back here you brat!" and she generated a forcefield on her brother, holding him captive. "Put me down!" he said.

"Only if you promise to shut up!" and she let him go.

"MOM! VIOLET KISSED A BOY!!!" and Dash, with his superspeed, was gone in a flash.

Violet's mom appeared from the kitchen, "What was Dash saying Vi?"

"Oh, um…nothing mom! You know him, always making stuff up to get me into trouble!"

"Oh, okay," said her mom, "Oh and by the way young lady, you're grounded!"

"Huh?" Violet's face fell, "What for?"

"In case you've forgotten, you skipped doing your chores the other day."

"But that was ages ago!"

"Still Vi, you're grounded for a whole week."

And Violet, knowing that it was best not to argue with her mother, went up to her bedroom.

……………………………………

The next morning, Violet met up with Lily at school. Lily was insisting that Violet tell her again what happened the other day, and Violet gave in to her friend and told her once more. They then passed Bryan at the hall, and Violet looked away, but Bryan moved towards them. "Hey there Vi," he greeted. Violet didn't say a word but, instead, stared at her shoes. "I was just wonderin', maybe you would like to go to a movie or somethin' tomorrow afternoon."

Violet looked up, she liked movies, and besides, she just couldn't turn Bryan down. "Sure," she said, "I'll meet you there after school."

Bryan smiled at her and walked away. Meanwhile, Lily was giggling beside her, "Violet and Bryan sitting on a tree…"

"Oh cut it out," snapped Violet, "You sound like Dash."

………………….

Lily sat with Violet at lunch, and both of them were disappointed that Bryan wasn't there, only Violet didn't show it that much. Violet took a bite off her sandwhich (made by Helen, of course,) while Lily ranted off, complaining about her food. "Oh look at this banana," she said, peeling it, "It's almost rotten! I can't believe my mom included this in my lunch!" and with that, she flung it to her side, what she didn't know was it hit someone at the back of the head.

"Who was that?" the boy growled, and he threw the banana peel somewhere else, when someone screamed "Food fight!"

In seconds, the whole cafeteria was raining with pasta, chicken, tuna and milk cartons. A piece of fried fish hit Lily on the face, "Yuck!" she screamed, and tossed it somewhere. Violet saw Bianca, who was a couple of tables away, turn to them and smile wickedly. She then got her fork and hurled it right at them.

"Lily!" Violet shouted, "Duck!" and she forced Lily to take cover, as the fork barely grazed Violet's shoulder. When they thought that it was safe to come out again, they carefully made their way to the door…and that's when Violet saw Bianca throw her whole food tray at them.

"_A tray? A tray?! What is she thinking?!"_ Violet said to herself. But she wasn't thinking too, for she instinctively put up a forcefield around them. The food tray hit the force field, and clattered to the floor.

"What was that?" cried Lily, as Violet quickly let her forcefield down.

"Some wacko threw a tray at us," said Violet, as she looked in Bianca's direction. There she was, sitting, smiling her usual evil smile at them. "I've got proof…" she mouthed.

Violet gasped, _why did I only get this now?!_ She thought. Bianca was only doing this so that Violet will use her powers to save herself. It was only then that it had occurred to her that she just used her powers in front of the whole school!

She looked around her, but her classmates were too busy with the food fight, even Lily didn't notice her forcefield. Still, there was something in Bianca's eyes that told her that she's up to something to let the whole school know about Violet's secret.

Author's note: The reason that I'm updating so much is that I'm gonna be busy with school work for the next couple of days. I'm currently finishing this one right now as fast as I could...and I'm also doing another Incredibles fic. I'm gonna post it soon as I finish Chap 1..hehe...stay tuned as Bianca reveals her proof to the whole school that Violet's a super! Also, what will Violet do to stop it? And what will Bryan do if he knew about Violet?...and who knows...maybe I'll update soon if I get more reviews! hahaha...just kidin'... see you in a couple of days!!!!


	9. Author's note

(This is the same as the one in my other fic)

Sorry guys, I haven't been updating... It's now summer vacation (here, at least) and I've now got lotsa time to write! Oh, and I'm concentrating on "..Unnoticed" for now... I'm redoing it to make it better and I'm adding more scenes and characters! Watch out for it! Nyahaha... anyway, I hope to hear from ya guys! My email is addanddivide and that's at yahoo! Again, that's addanddivide at yahoo... I'm going to update in three days... kinda busy... hehe.

Dividend:-)


End file.
